


The Easiest Way

by hallow777



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Season 3 Finale Fic, Vamp!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: A way the season 3 finale could have gone in which Laura really should have thought to ask how Ereshkigal would save everybody.





	

_“Don’t bother...Look who changed her mind about gambling?”_

_“No, I’m done with your rules and your prophecies and your games. Carmilla was right, wasn’t she? I have something your queen of blood and ashes wants. So get me a direct line to your boss, we are going to make a deal.”_

_~_

_“Mattie said Ereshkigal would spare you and Danny and Perry and Laf if I brought the first three talismans into the pit and then… followed my heart? She said there was some sort of prophecy.”_

_“Prophecies are such tricky things. They so rarely mean what you think…”_

 

* * *

 

“But maybe… it’s not too late to give you back what they took… to set you free…”

Her chest was on fire. It was hard to breathe, hard to think but she knew this is what she had to do deep down in her heart- or well, maybe the space where her heart was supposed to be.

She pushed forward and wrapped her arms around the god inhabiting Perry’s body and suddenly everything was entirely too bright.

Soon enough though, the light faded and Laura felt herself falling back but unable to do anything about it. The pain was gone but everything just felt cold and empty.

“It worked? Cool beans…” Her chest wasn’t on fire anymore but it was still hard to talk. Like she was trying to pull air into lungs that weren’t exactly in their prime. It didn’t matter though. Inanna was stopped and she could only hope that Ereshkigal would uphold her end of the deal.

Laura was pretty sure she was still gasping and mumbling about something but she was just so tired that she wasn’t even sure what she was saying anymore. She could just barely hear Carmilla above her talking to her but not enough to make out what she was saying. She didn’t want to leave her but at least Carmilla wouldn’t have to die too.

Carmilla’s voice was barely a whisper now but she could hear the sound of expensive shoes clacking against the pit floor as Mattie walked up to her.

There was no rustle of cloth to indicate that Mattie had bent down at all so Laura was very confused as to why she could hear her so clearly when she couldn’t hear Carmilla who was right above her.

“I won’t thank you, you know. In fact, this barely makes us even since you were the one who got me killed in the first place.”

Laura wasn’t entirely sure if the thought actually made it to her facial muscles but at least inside she was smiling. Mattie had been on the list of people she wanted Ereshkigal to save in her deal, she just hadn’t felt the need to name her in the list when she was explaining it before.

Carmilla was sobbing even harder now above her, she could hear that now but even that started to fade away as she started drifting off.

It must be time then.

With one last shuddering intake of breath, Laura stopped breathing and relaxed.

And waited.

And waited.

_What the hufflepuff…_

Laura’s eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, startling Carmilla. She had been tired before but she was wide awake at the fact that she was currently not breathing but not dead..

“Laura…?” Carmilla was looking at her with wide eyes, hopeful but hesitant from not knowing what in the world was happening.

She didn’t need to breathe and her heart was still lying on the floor where Perry had dropped it after the door opened so she was pretty certain she didn’t have a heart beat anymore.

“Laura? What did you do?” Carmilla took her hand, fingers pressing against where her pulse should have been.

“I don’t...know?” Inhaling air so that she could speak wasn’t quite as hard now. Odd still, but she wasn’t struggling for every word at least.

“So I see that it truly did not occur to you to ask about the specifics of your deal with the god of death, did it?” Mattie was still there, a little further away now staring down at Laura with a little bit of disbelief and a lot of irritation. “You were so certain about doing this, I thought you had already figured it out.”

Laura was just shaking her head, still in a little bit of shock while Carmilla spoke up, “figured out what, Mattie, what did you do to her?”

“Ah ah, not me anymore, my little monster. Ereshkigal no longer resides in me.”

“Mattie…” Carmilla ground out. She was in no mood for her sister’s way of dancing around the answer. Not when something wasn’t right with Laura.

“Look at her. Don’t tell me you can’t figure this out. I know you are smarter than that.” With a huff, Mattie stared at Carmilla until Carmilla really looked at Laura.

Laura was looking a little paler than usual but Carmilla had chalked that up to being in a nasty not very well lit pit and also, you know, the whole dying thing.

But pale, didn’t need to breathe, had no heartbeat…

“She’s a… vampire?”

Mattie clapped her hands together in mocking approval. “Exactly. See? I knew you could do it.”

Laura just blinked at them both of them before speaking, “I’m a vampire? How? Why?”

“It was simply the easiest way.”

Carmilla and Laura both looked at each other then back at Mattie, waiting for her to elaborate but she never did.

“Mattie, please. Just explain so we can all get out of here,” Carmilla said while standing up and helping Laura up off the ground.

“It was the easiest way to fulfill the deal. If Maman’s power lived on then so could we. Because you were dying, that power was able to transfer to you and take root.”

“Oh…” This was certainly going to be a lot to process and yeah, maybe she should have asked for the details of how everyone was going to be saved but it worked out in the end. Mostly.

Behind them Perry started waking up and Lafontaine rushed to her side. Once it was clear that Perry was just Perry again, those two started their trek back out of the pit with Kirsch and Mel following behind.

Mattie was turning to leave as well when something occurred to Laura, “wait, so you said that because I was dying this was able to happen, right? What would have happened if she hadn’t taken my heart?”

Mattie grinned in that maliciously happy way of hers, “then I would have taken matters into my own hands so the power could take hold. Literally.”

Laura gulped knowing full well Mattie would have had no problems ripping out her heart herself but soon enough Mattie was gone, leaving Laura and Carmilla alone.

“So, I wonder if I’m a giant black cat now too?”

Carmilla grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Things were going to be different now and this is certainly not how she wanted things to play out today but they were both alive -for the most part- and it sounds like they were going to have plenty of time to figure things out.

“Laura? Laura? Honey, are you down here? I brought help! Laura- oh there you are. Are you okay? Why is there a heart on the floor? Just what went on here?”

Well, they _might_ have plenty of time to figure it out.

Assuming Laura’s father didn’t try to stake her for getting his daughter killed first.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't take it. This idea had been forming in my head since act 3 aired and I was finally able to get it into words that made sense.
> 
> I really wanted and expected little growly (vampire) sunbeam Laura Hollis but I am happy with the way it played out even though I still have a ton of questions. Vamp!Laura will always have a place in my heart though.


End file.
